


The youngest yet the oldest

by Miss_Fallen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Steve's age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't realize exactly how young Steve actually is. He's the youngest avenger after you take away the time he spent frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The youngest yet the oldest

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided a little drabble about Steve’s age was in order. Seriously, he’s 29 and everyone else is in their 30s and 40s. Anyone else know that?

It was a normal day in the tower, well, as normal as the avengers can get anyway. Tony realized they didn’t know how old Steve was. So he called a meeting in the large living room and asked the question.

“Steve, how old are you?” He said it in such a deadpanned tone, the others hardly believed it was him.

Steve seemed surprised. “Of all the things you know about me, my age isn’t one of them? You know I’m 96.”

“No, not that age. How old are you without the time you spent frozen.”

The others had varying looks of interest on their faces. None of them knew how old their oldest member was once you took away the years he spent frozen and they were curious. I mean, how young could he be? 30?

“Uh, I’m 27.”

They stared at him dumbly. He was that young!

“Wait, what?” Clint shouted. “How?”

“It’s called being born in 1918 and going down in 1945. Well, I guess I’d be 29 going on 30 now since it’s 2015.”

“You didn't even keep track of your own age?” Bruce asked surprised. Even he and Tony kept track of that.

“Age was never really something you thought of in the depression, especially not in my case.”

Natasha and Thor had kept quiet. Natasha because she wanted to keep out of the chaos of the other men while Thor was just mildly lost. He just didn’t get it. Steve was also rather calm about the whole thing. Though he was surprised they didn’t realize he was under 30, he didn’t mind sharing with them. Bucky had been the only one who ever remembered his birthday after his mother died, even when he himself had forgotten. And it was the same in reverse. Steve remembered Bucky’s even when the man forgot. So while the others argued over his age, he got up and returned to his room, only the two who hadn’t said anything realizing he had left before they themselves went off to do their own thing.

 

 


End file.
